Aladdin Moves In
by JasmineJafarWorld666
Summary: Jasmine and Jafar are married, but Aladdin moves in with them. Many things happen. Read to find out. Please, no bad comments on the Jas/Jaf pairing.


It had only been a few days since Jasmine and Jafar got married. They had been staying in the cabin Jafar had been living in. Whenever Jasmine was needed, the palace was just nearby. It was like her job.

Married life was just what Jasmine had wanted. It was just nobody but herself and Jafar. No one was ever in the way of their time together. It had been that way since the wedding and nothing could change that.

Until one day…

Jafar and Jasmine were just sitting on the couch talking about each other's day when they heard a knock on the door. They went to answer it, and found someone they would never have expected.

"Aladdin! What brings you to our house?" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine, what is Aladdin doing here?" Jafar asked.

"I came because I need a home," Aladdin explained. "Ever since Jasmine left me, I have had nothing but guards and shop owners beating me and Abu up. I figured since Jasmine's the only real friend I ever had, that maybe I could bunk in with you guys?"

Jasmine and Jafar took a brief time to think.

"Oh, what the heck? Sure you can stay, buddy!" Jafar smiled giving Aladdin a pat on the back.

"Thanks, Jafar," said Aladdin.

"Jafar, where did you learn to be so accepting of other's company?" Jasmine hugged her husband.

"Cool, so where do I sleep?" Aladdin asked while checking the place out.

"Oh, yeah, there's only one bed," said Jasmine with sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," said Aladdin. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor. I do it all the time in the streets."

That night, Jasmine and Jafar got the bed together and Aladdin slept on the floor. Jafar kept putting an effort into getting Jasmine to make love with him.

"But Aladdin's in the room," Jasmine reasoned. "I feel uncomfortable doing this with him in here."

"OK, if you insist," said Jafar.

Aladdin could understand very well what was going on. Aladdin was now feeling uncomfortable seeing the only friend he ever had with his worst enemy. How did it come out this way? He tried to remember as the night went by.

* * *

The next morning, Aladdin and Jafar woke up extra early for Jasmine to make breakfast for them.

"Eggs and bacon," smiled Jasmine. "I know how much you like them, Jafar," she said giving Jafar his plate. "Aladdin, I hope you don't mind eggs and bacon."

"No, I'm ok," said Aladdin. "Eggs and bacon are ok."

After breakfast, Jasmine and Jafar headed down to the palace to give an address to Agrabah. Aladdin had been told strictly to keep an eye on the place. "I built the place and I don't want it ruined for us," Jafar had cautioned him.

Aladdin took another walk around the place. There was the one bedroom, the kitchen, the living room which contained a couch and fireplace (they didn't have T.V.), and there was Jafar's study. There were papers everywhere all crumpled on a desk. Aladdin didn't bother going through the papers. He just went to look around some more.

There were pictures practically everywhere of Jafar and Jasmine's wedding. Photos of them standing before the sultan, photos of the kiss, a photo of Jasmine yakking on their wedding cake and Jafar trying to get her to stop, photos of them having their dance, and, of course, right above the bed, their wedding photo. In one of the photos, Aladdin could see himself in the background looking in on Jasmine and Jafar. He looked sad. He tried to remember why he did not go to the wedding. Seeing Jasmine with Jafar gave him a feeling of sadness and depression that he had to learn to control because he would be living with it for a long time.

* * *

When Jasmine and Jafar got back, Aladdin was sleeping. Jasmine shook Aladdin until he was fully awake.

"Guess what?" she asked with excitement.

"You're taking me back?" Aladdin asked knowing this was not what Jasmine was going to say.

"I got us a reservation at the fanciest restraint in Agrabah!" Jasmine said.

"Is Jafar coming?" Aladdin asked.

"Well, yes," Jasmine answered. "Why wouldn't he? He's my husband."

* * *

That evening at the restaurant, Aladdin was on his best behavior. He did very well not getting on Jasmine's case about Jafar. Jasmine, of course, wore a very pretty dress, Jafar wore a tuxedo version of his normal outfit, and he had lent Aladdin one of his other outfits to make him look more rich. "No shirt, no shoes, no service" after all.

Jafar, however, whispered to Jasmine, "Jasmine, he's just trying to steal you from me!"

"Jafar, don't say that about Aladdin," Jasmine whispered to him. "A real friend wouldn't steal."

All through the night, Jafar kept trying to get Aladdin to admit he still liked Jasmine, who was becoming very upset with his behavior.

"I have never seen you act so childish before in all my life!" Jasmine yelled creating a comotion. They had eventually gotten this over with before they went to bed.

* * *

Jafar had gotten Jasmine to make love with Aladdin in the room. They were kissing very passionately when out of nowhere, Aladdin asked "Hey, can you guys tell me where I can find the bathroom?"

"It's outside behind the house," Jafar answered him quickly so he and Jasmine could get back to their kissing.

They kissed more until Aladdin poked his head in the window and asked "I'm thirsty, do you know where I can get some water?"

"Just go out behind the palace and get some water from the fountain," Jasmine called outside.

"OK, now I'm getting kind of annoyed," Jasmine said as she went back to kissing Jafar.

When Aladdin got back from the fountain, Jafar said with sarcasm, "Wow, I thought you would never get back."

Aladdin just ignored Jafar's sarcasm and went to bed on the floor. When suddenly, he felt something in his nose. He started making a weird noise through his nose. "No!" he thought. "The only time this ever happens is when there is a fox around."

"Um, guys, I think there is a fox outside. I'm allergic to foxes. Their smell clogs up my nose so I might be making some funny sounds. Just tell me if it gets too annoying," he told Jasmine and Jafar.

"Ok, no problem," said Jasmine. "Jafar, is it ok with you?"

"Sure?" Jafar asked.

"Thanks," said Aladdin as he went back to sleep making that noise his nose makes. Jafar was trying hard not to get too annoyed with Aladdin. If he wanted Jasmine to remain with him, he would need to be more accepting of Aladdin's company. But he just couldn't stand this noise.

* * *

Over time, Aladdin and Jafar were becoming best friends. They would tell Jasmine they were off for the night, and Jafar would take Aladdin to a club and teach him to move on. Aladdin had met a pretty girl named Sandra and fell in love, but he still thought of Jasmine.

On Jasmine's birthday, Jafar had said "You stay here. I'll do all the dirty king's work." So Jasmine stayed home and kept Aladdin company. Sandra was out, so it was just them.

Jasmine was just relaxing, when Aladdin came up to her and said "Jasmine, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" she asked him.

"Do you remember when we were going to get married, but then you fell in love with Jafar and dumped me?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"I miss those days," Aladdin said.

"Yes, I miss them too believe it or not," Jasmine began. "When we let you into our home, I really wanted to have you remain in my life but still have Jafar. I actually wanted you. I just wanted Jafar more, but at the same time really wanted to want you more."

Aladdin had nothing more to say, he just grabbed Jasmine and pulled her into a very long kiss.

"Oh, I missed this!" Jasmine cried.

"I missed this too," Aladdin said knowing he was kissing his best friend's wife.

They kept kissing, until the door opened. Jafar looked in and dropped everything he was holding.

"Jasmine! How could you?" he exclaimed.

Aladdin was still holding Jasmine when a second later, Sandra appeared in the doorway and screamed "Aladdin, we're through!" and stormed out of sight.

"Aladdin, you've got my husband angry for the last time!" Jasmine shouted at Aladdin. "Get out of this house!" She knew it was for the best. Aladdin could not be the one to ruin their marriage.

"I thought I could trust you here," said Jafar. "Best friend, what a joke!"

* * *

So Aladdin left and it went back to being just Jasmine and Jafar living in the small house. About four days later, Jafar ran into Aladdin in the streets.

"Hey," Jafar said.

"Hey," Aladdin said back. "Sorry I butted in on your marriage. I should have just left you two alone. I really shouldn't have made out with her. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I had to kick you out," said Jafar. "I guess I really just don't like the sight of other people with Jasmine."

"Yeah, I guess I don't really like it either," said Aladdin. They shook hands and forgave each other.

"I'd let you back into my house, but I would really just like it to remain just Jasmine and I," said Jafar.

"Ok, I respect that," said Aladdin. "I hope we can all still be friends."

"Oh, sure! You can visit anytime you like," said Jafar. "I'll see you when we have kids!" Jafar called as he made his way back to the house.

* * *

The next day, Jasmine ran into Aladdin in the exact same place he had talked with Jafar.

"Hi, Aladdin," said Jasmine.

"Hey," Aladdin said back. Nothing more was said between them. Aladdin just went about his business and hardly ever tried to bother Jasmine and Jafar, except on certain holidays.

Life went on, remaining perfect. The End.


End file.
